


Move

by PhoenixAD



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAD/pseuds/PhoenixAD
Summary: Based on the angst prompt, “Move out of my way before I make you.”
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128581
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the angst prompt, “Move out of my way before I make you.”

He’s trying to respect her wishes for space. He really is. 

But how much space can there really be between two people who work together in twenty-four hour shifts and who spend most of their nights off at the same bar? 

He was sitting as far across the patio from her as he could, anyway. That was as much space as he could give. 

Maybe that was as much for his sake as his own; the last thing he wanted was to watch her on a date with Lieutenant Grainger. 

“You doing okay, Captain?” Herrmann asked as he handed him his drink. 

“I’m fine.” Matt sat down on the barstool, deliberately keeping his eyes away from the table at the back of the patio where Sylvie was sitting with her date. 

“If you say so.” Herrmann shrugged, walking away to help another customer. 

* * *

“Brett and Grainger have been here a lot these past few weeks.” 

“What’s your point?” Matt glared at his best friend; he’d moved to a table with Kelly, but he eyed the bar again, tempted to walk away. 

“Nothing.” Kelly shrugged. “If you’re sure about what you’re doing, that letting her go is the right thing.” 

“It’s not really up to me, is it?” Matt snapped. “She’s the one that decided we couldn’t happen.” 

“Maybe, but maybe you just need to fight for it a little.” 

“She’s moving on. If she’s happy, that’s all that really matters.”

“She doesn’t look too happy at the moment.” Kelly mumbled, picking up his beer. 

Matt couldn’t help but glance over towards Sylvie; she and Grainger appeared to be in the middle of a disagreement. 

Sylvie looked uncomfortable, fidgeting with her bracelet, while Grainger looked annoyed, repeatedly running his hand through his hair with force. 

“Do you know anything about that guy?” Matt asked. “I don’t trust him.” 

“I’m sure that has nothing to do with the fact he’s seeing Brett.” Kelly deadpanned, then sighed. “I’ve heard a few things about him.”

Matt’s attention snapped back to Kelly. “Like what?” 

“That he’s a womanizer.” Kelly shrugged. “But I’m sure half of the CFD would say the same about me.” 

Matt turned to glare at the man sitting across from Sylvie. “I don’t trust him.” 

* * *

“I don’t know what you’re getting upset about.” Sylvie fidgeted with her bracelet. “I said I wasn’t looking to jump into anything serious from day one, and meeting your parents is absolutely a _serious_ step.” 

“It’s lunch, not an engagement party.” Greg retorted. “They don’t come to town often.” 

“I’m just not comfortable with that, I’m sorry. It’s just too fast for me.” 

“I think a snail’s pace would be too fast for you.” 

Sylvie’s eyes widened at his snippy tone. “Again, I told you I wasn’t trying to jump into anything serious.” 

“Yeah, I remember.” Greg stood up. “I’m getting another drink.” 

As Greg walked away, Sylvie glanced around the bar, her eyes meeting Matt’s quickly before he glanced away. 

Sylvie sighed, standing up and grabbing her purse and walked over to the bar, handing Herrmann money for her drinks before turning towards Greg. “I’m calling it a night.” 

“It’s nine PM.” 

“I don’t care.” Sylvie shook her head. “Goodnight, Greg.” 

Sylvie hurried inside Molly’s and out the front door, very much aware of the fact Greg was following her out. 

“Wait, Sylvie.” Greg grabbed her wrist as she reached her car. “I’m sorry, okay?” 

“Okay.” Sylvie shrugged. “But it’s clear we’re not on the same page.” 

“No, I get you want to take things slow, but we’ve been hanging out almost every night we’re not on shift for a month and a half, and I’m feeling like we’re in high school with exactly  _ how _ slow we’re moving.”

“I’m not moving faster than I’m comfortable with, Greg.” Sylvie stated. “And I feel like this is about to turn into an argument, so I’m going home.” 

* * *

The door to Molly’s opened, and Matt stepped outside; his eyes went directly to Sylvie and Greg, standing by the side of her car. 

“Everything okay, Sylvie?” 

“Everything’s fine, Captain.” 

“I didn’t ask you,  _ Lieutenant _ .” He snapped. “Are you okay, Sylvie?” 

Sylvie’s smile was fake, forced; he’d seen her fake smile more than enough lately to recognize it. “I’m fine, Matt.” 

Matt glanced down at the grip Greg had on her wrist. “You sure?” 

“She said she’s fine.” Greg snapped. 

Matt knew better; even if he didn’t know her fake smile from her real one, he’d witnessed enough arguments between his parents to recognize a tense situation when he saw one. 

“Once again, Lieutenant Grainger, I wasn’t talking to you.” Matt stepped closer, as Greg dropped her wrist and turned around to face him, blocking Sylvie from his view. “Sylvie?” 

“What’s your problem, Casey? She’s fine. It’s not like I’m going to hurt her.” 

“I’m not sure I believe that.” Matt raised an eyebrow. “Although I would hope you wouldn’t be that stupid.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Matt tried to step to the side to walk around Greg towards Sylvie, but Greg sidestepped, blocking him. 

“Move out of my way.” Matt’s eyes narrowed as his voice got sharper. “Before I make you.”

“Mind your own business, man.” 

“She’s my friend, she has been my friend for seven years. You’ve known her for a month. Don’t tell me to mind my business.” 

“Stop it, both of you! I don’t care for your male ego, testosterone fueled nonsense. Just stop.” Sylvie snapped, stepping around Greg to stand between the two men. “You’re both acting like little boys fighting over a toy!” 

“You’re right.” Greg stepped backwards, throwing his hands up. “But I’m done. You two have a nice life.” 

She didn’t bother turning to look at him as he walked away; he was saving her the trouble of ending it, which after tonight, she would’ve been doing. 

Sylvie looked at Matt and shook her head. “Just because  _ that’s _ over doesn’t make that little jealousy act okay.”

“That wasn’t jealousy.” Matt defended himself. “Have I spent the last month and a half jealous? Yes. But that wasn’t about jealousy. That was me knowing the signs of an aggressive asshole.” 

“I was fine, Casey.” Sylvie wasn’t sure  _ why  _ she was so annoyed with Matt; she knew he had the best of intentions. “I don’t need saving.” 

“I know that, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try to protect you when I can, and I will not apologize for that.” Matt stated. “I’m sorry if it came off as jealous or petty, but I won’t apologize for caring about you.” 

“I’m going home.” Sylvie shook her head as she sighed, walking around to the driver’s side of her car. 

“You deserve better than that guy.” 

She scoffed, keeping her hand on her open door. “Yeah, I know that. I know what I deserve. That’s why I can’t be with somebody that can’t even say he’d pick me over his ex.” 

Sylvie climbed in her car and slammed the door shut behind her; Matt watched her drive away before sitting down on the steps in front of Molly’s. 

He knew she was right; she deserved better than Greg, better than him. 

Sylvie deserved the best, but could that ever be him? 

Matt sighed; if he had to wonder, that should’ve been his answer. No. It couldn’t be. 

But if it was a matter of choosing Sylvie over Gabby,  _ that _ he could do. Would do, if the situation ever arose where the choice came up. 

He knew that now. 

He’d lived for almost three years without Gabby, and aside from the initial month or two, it hadn’t haunted him, not the way the situation with Sylvie was. He really hadn’t thought about her in months before she showed up again, and after she left again, she rarely crossed his mind. 

He hadn’t lost sleep over it, hadn’t spent his time obsessing over what he could’ve done differently. But that was what he’d been doing for six weeks over Sylvie. 

Was choosing her enough to deserve Sylvie? Maybe not, he knew. But he could be the guy she deserved. 

He  _ would  _ be the guy she deserved. He had to be. 

It had to start with him convincing Sylvie she was the one he chose; Matt suspected it wouldn’t be as simple as  _ telling _ her. 

He’d have to prove it, and fight for her. He would do that. 

If there was one thing Matt knew, it was that Sylvie Brett was worth fighting for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't mean to write another fic of turning Greg into a jerk, but oh well. I got the prompt and it was the only idea that came to mind. This will be the last I write him into a jerk, I hope. I actually think he's adorable. 
> 
> [This is the prompt list.](https://atiredfangirl.tumblr.com/post/641389975577018368/prompt-list-1) Feel free to send me one on Tumblr or Twitter (@chifirefangirl on twitter)


End file.
